In an induction heating inverter there may be many parallel current carrying paths each containing an SCR in series with an inductor. When any SCR becomes shorted the entire parallel circuit appears to be shorted. The standard procedure for identifying the failed SCR has been to disconnect the SCRs from the circuit one by one for individual testing. This procedure is time consuming and it allows opportunity for damage to the SCRs and other circuit components.